The present invention relates to a cassette type magnetic recording and reproducing device usable by separately individually mounting large and small cassettes in the same cassette receiving portion.
It is not unusual to find that two types of cassettes are often in use, these being a so-called compact cassette, and a smaller microcassette.
These two types of cassettes, however, cannot be used in one tape recorder because of differences in their structure and size.
Therefore, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 22,573/72, a smaller cassette has a hub space, head insertion and the like having the same sizes as those of a larger cassette, and a portion for inserting a tape is made small.
In this case, two large and small cassettes can be used in one tape recorder, but the small cassette cannot be made too small as compared with the large cassette, and with such a comparatively large size, a space between a hub and an outer wall is too narrow to wind a large amount of tapes therearound.